Fathers day Smacked style
by X.Devils-Sweetheart.X
Summary: it fathers day, what will the taylor-bonasera children do for their father? i promise its better then the summary so please r&r, oneshot :


**First of all Calista, the name used in this story in greek means most beautiful, and is pronounced _kuh-LEES-tuh_. Second I do not own Stella or Mac, sadly, but I do own Joshua and Calista. I know its a bit soon for a fathers day fan fic but oh well. This is my first fan fic, with smacked and kids so tell me what you think. I hope you enjoy.=] **

" Calista! Calista! Wake up" Joshua repeated as he shook his sister awake. She groaned quietly, as she reluctantly opened her eyes. She saw her little brother leaning over her, looking eagerly into her eyes. She looked back into his deep ocean blue eyes, they were glistening with excitement. " Calista, come on, get up, we gotta make daddy breakfast!" Calista slowly untangled herself from her duvet, remembering what day it was. Fathers day.

" Come on then, Joshie" Calista said affectionately using the nickname she had adopted for her little brother. She slid out of bed, and picked up Joshua in her arms. The four year old wiggled in her arms.

" Don't call me Joshie, I'm a big boy now, call me Joshua" he argued as he snuggled into his big sister.

Calista chuckled softly " Ok then, but I warn you, big boys don't get to taste test the food" she teased.

" Thats not fair" Joshua protested, as his big sister carried him down the stairs towards the kitchen.

" I was just joking" Calista confessed as they entered the kitchen. Joshua clapped his hands excitedly.

" Pancakes! Pancakes! Lets make daddy pancakes!" he giggled.

XXXXXXX

Half an hour later and Joshua was covered in flour, he ran round the front room being chased by Calista. She finally caught up with him and swooped him up into his arms.

" Gotta!" she exclaimed tickling him. " Come on we need to go back, or the pancakes will burn" Calista pulled a face and carried Joshua back to the kitchen. She placed him down in the kitchen doorway " Watch this" she said as she walked over to the oven, she picked up the frying pan by its handle. Making sure the pancake was loose, she tossed it up into the air. It gracefully twirled in the air, before it hit the ceiling, and sticking. " Ut.. oh" Calista muttered. Joshua giggled as he watched the pancake slowly detach from the ceiling and land on his sisters head. " You think thats funny, do you mister?" the older girl asked as she peeled the pancake of her face. An evil glint became apparent in her emerald green eyes. She drew her arm back behind her head, and took aim at her little brother. She quickly propelled the pancake forward, hitting her little brother full on in the face. Joshua let out a small yell of shock and peeled the pancake off his face, he reached out his hand and grabbed an egg of the side. Calista gasped and tried to duck, but she was too late and the egg hit her arm. In all the ten years she had been alive, she had never been in a food fight, and she wasn't prepared to lose her first fight now.

XXXXXXX

Stella turned, snuggling in closer to her husbands warm body. She could hear muffled steps on the stairs, and the distinct voices of her children talking. She opened her eyes just as the door clicked open, revealing two flour covered children, she chuckled softly and poked her husband awake. He grumbled and pulled Stella closer to him. Stella watched his eyes slowly flutter open, revealing his sapphire blue eyes. He lifted his head to look at the door, and smiled.

" Morning you two" Stella said, sitting up in bed. The two children grinned, and walked towards the bed. Calista was carrying a tray, that had a plate stacked full of pancakes.

" Happy fathers day" Joshua and Calista said simultaneously, as they placed the tray on their fathers lap. Stella pulled Joshua onto her lap, careful of her growing belly.

" You two have been busy" she said as Calista climbed beside her on the bed.

" Thats cause it's fathers day, mommy" Joshua informed her.

" Well thank you, you two" Mac beamed looking at Joshua, then he turned his head to look at Calista, who had her head resting on Stella's shoulder. She was the spitting image of Stella, with her captivating green eyes and her corkscrew curls. The only thing she had of Mac's was her lips, they were perfectly thin. He smiled his appreciation and leaned forward and kissed Joshua and Calista on their foreheads. He wiped the flour from his mouth and leaned over and kissed Stella's cheek. He muttered " Thank you" in her ear.

" What for?" she questioned " I didn't know the kids were doing this"

" Thank you for providing me with such lovely kids, thank you for loving me. I could continue, but it would take forever"

Stella smiled, rubbing her bump " As long, as it's a forever that I spend with you and the kids, then I don't mind" Mac grinned back at her, and then he focused on his flour covered children.

" You two need to wash" he said with a small frown.

Joshua mimicked his father, doing the exact same frown, the infamous Taylor frown. " Daddy" he huffed " Just eat your breakfast" the girls covered their mouths to conceal their giggles. Mac looked at his family Joshua, Calista, Stella and the baby they had on the way. He could honestly say. That this was the best fathers day. Ever.


End file.
